


General Khrizhan's Hat

by Noxyoursox



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: BDSM, Electricity, F/M, Referenced Canonical Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxyoursox/pseuds/Noxyoursox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plausible explanation for the absence of a hat (and why someone left Mamma Gkika's in a hurry).</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Khrizhan's Hat

After nearly 600 years of serving the Heterodynes, General Khrizhan was still startled by their knack for inventing new and creative ways to inflict pain and violence. It was one of the things he liked about them. Even so, there was something that didn't sit right about this latest one, Saturnus, riding home to Mechanicsburg with his new wife sitting stony-faced in a walking cage clank behind him. That fire in her eyes just waiting to be stamped out, repeatedly, by the Heterodyne's wrath, set the General's teeth on edge. He needed a drink.

The front door to Mamma Gkika's was closer, but while fighting his way through a pack of rambunctious jägers would normally cheer him up, today he just wanted to have his drink in peace. With practiced sneakiness that would shock most of the younger jägers, General Khrizhan slipped out of the city gate and back in through a secret passage in the wall. The dim tunnel branched off near the exit into a cellar--one containing various specialty alchohols that only jägermonsters could drink safely. He chose a bottle of Vlad's Blasphemy[1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891579#work_endnotes) from the rack, twisted out the cork with one claw and sat on a large keg to sip it thoughtfully.

The Doom Bell rang. The cellar shook, and the General barely stirred. Old loves and old griefs hummed through him; all the young soldiers who drank eagerly and died, each woman who turned away from him in repulsion, each mother who begged him to spare her child. The memories hurt, but it was a familiar ache, and he savored it much like the bitter wine in his hand.

Footsteps shook him from his melancholy thoughts. The alchohol was nowhere near enough to dull his senses, and he cursed himself for letting his guard down as the heavy wooden door creaked open. There was nowhere to hide the bottle. Mamma Gkika glided in like a sailboat, velvet skirts swishing around her ankles, just in time to see him duck behind one of the kegs.

'Hyu iz gettink old, Khrizhan! A hundret years ago hyu vould heff been out de schneaky gate by de time hy got to de cellar door!'

General Khrizhan took a step back with a shocked look on his face. 'Iz not as doh I haff any reason to be runnink avay from you, Gkika!'

'Den vhy iz hyu hand behind hyu beck?' She gave him a fierce scowl with one hand on her hip, and he grinned sheepishly and handed her the bottle--mostly empty. Oops. He really hadn't been paying attention.

The look in her eyes as she inspected the bottle would curdle mimmoth milk[2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891579#work_endnotes). 'Hyu better be payink for dot. Hy vas savink dis vun for a special occasion.'

Khrizhan coughed and looked away from her. 'Vas like dot ven I found it.'

Mamma Gkika tipped back the last of the wine and tossed it aside with enough strength to shatter it against the wall. Then her hand darted forward like a cobra and snatched the General's hat right off his head. She twirled the tall red shako on her finger and grinned maliciously.

'HOY! Vat you tink you iz doink vis my hat?!' Khrizhan charged at her like an angry boar with his tusks leveled at her face. Gkika dodged smoothly and pulled the hat snugly onto her own head.

'Hyu gets it beck vhen hyu pays for de vine,' she taunted, hucking an empty keg at his face with a 'thunk' and leaping onto him to yank off his pauldrons and shirt while he was down. He swiped at her with his claws, tearing her teal silk bodice to reveal her generous breasts, and leaving thin lines of blood on her pale pink skin. She hissed and grabbed his arm, twisting him around by it and pinning him to the wall. Before he knew what was happening, she had closed a heavy shackle around his wrist with a metallic 'click'. He roared and brought his other hand down in a fist, but she caught it, digging her claws into his wrist, and shackled that one to the wall as well.

'Hyu iz beink verra naughty today, sveethot. First hyu steal vun of my goot vines...' She unbuckled his left boot and eased off his foot, rubbing the pad with her thumb appreciatively. 'Den hyu lies about it...' The right boot came off next, and she pinched a leg of his trousers in each hand. 'Und now hyu haff ruined my favorite dress.' With a sharp tug, the trousers slid off and revealed his impressive cock, which was pierced with a horizontal bar capped with skulls on either end. She ran a finger down the length of it, and murmured in approval as it rose under her touch. 'Goot, hyu is ready for hyu punishment.'

She strode over to a cabinet on the wall, stepping out of her dress to to wear just the hat, leather boots and long, fingerless gloves. Behind the dark wooden doors was an impressive collection of whips, paddles, and other implements of pain, all arrayed on a lining of purple velvet. Khrizhan hadn't known that was there (although the shackles really should have tipped him off), but considering where he was it didn't surprise him[3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2891579#work_endnotes). Mamma Gkika's fingers paused briefly over a wicked-looking spiked wheel, before moving to pick up a mysterious box.

He leaned forward to get a better look, but there was no detail to indicate what the box contained. Gkika smirked and set the box on a keg, opening it with an exaggerated motion so that the lid blocked his view of the box's contents. She took something from the box and hid it behind her back, and as she moved closer to him he heard the click of a switch, followed by a strange buzzing sound.

'Hy tink hyu vill like dis vun, dollink. Master Zagnut built it special for me.' From behind her back she pulled out a strange rod with a glass tube in the shape of a barbed spearhead at one end--glowing purple. She brought it closer and dragged it just over his skin, leaving a warm vibration and the smell of ozone in its wake.

As she moved it down his body, she tilted the wand slightly to make the feeling intensify, until she reached his cock and delivered a biting shock through the piercing. He yelped and she moved the wand slowly up to his nipple to shock him again, and again on the other side. Then she pulled the wand away to bite gently and suck on his nipples, teasing them with her tongue and letting her breasts press against the solid muscles of his abdomen.

Reaching down with her other hand she felt his cock, now rock hard, and gave it a good squeeze, moving her thumb in circles over the head. When he made a rocking motion with his hips she immediately withdrew her hand and brought the wand forward to shock him sharply through the piercing. 'Hyu dun gets to move, naughty boy. Hyu just stay dere until Mamma iz finished vit hyu.' He growled but held himself still. He hadn't lived this long without learning to be patient.

Mamma Gkika reached back into the box, and pulled out a flogger made of thin chains. Holding the glass tube in her hand, she dragged the cold steel chains over him from his groin to his chest, crackling with purple sparks against his skin. The feeling made him shiver, and with a deft circle of the wrist she brought the tips of the chains to bear against both of his thighs in succession, each blow sending an electric jolt arcing up to his piercing. 'Hy said dun move.'

She dragged the chains over his cock and he whimpered at the heat of electricity, then she moved them up his stomach and flipped them around to strike at his chest, earning another yelp each time one of the chains hit his nipple. Finally she landed one blow directly on his cock, and he cried out in pain, tears in his eyes. 'Please! I am sorry, Mamma!'

Mamma Gkika gave him a toothy grin and set aside the flogger. 'Goot boy. Hyu iz stronk, Mamma iz verra proud of hyu.'

Lowering the setting on the wand, she moved her hand close to his skin, buzzing warmly, and knelt down in front of him. Her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock, then set about bathing it with saliva in even strokes, crackling with static that made him shudder and moan. Her teeth were dangerously close, and he dared not thrust, but it took all his discipline to hold still as she lapped at him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of climax and not quite letting him have it.

Just then General Zog burst into the room. 'Hoy! Master Saturnus iz celebratink his veddink vit a var! He said der airships iz leavink in fife minutes!'

'Szar!' General Khrizhan struggled against the chain that bound him as Mamma Gkika cackled and hurried off. With a burst of strength he snapped it in two, and tore out of Mamma Gkika's towards the airship shuttles on the other side of the city. He was halfway across Mechanicsburg when he realized he had forgotten his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Most people thought Vlad the Blasphemous took his title from his creation of Jägerdrought, but it was actually from this wine, made from the blood of a sacrificial bull among other ingredients.
> 
> 2 This is even more impressive when one considers that mimmoth milk doesn't actually curdle under normal circumstances.
> 
> 3 Mamma Gkika's is full of cozy hideaways and secret caches of toys, for those who know where to look.


End file.
